Blue skies
by Blondiehs
Summary: The story takes place in corrupt London. The year is 1994. The main character is a girl named Amelia. She tries to live her life quietly and calmly after escaping one of the concentration camps. On her way to recovery from her horrid past, she meets a man named Thomas. This is a rough draft for an unfinished story based off of the universe in the comic "V for Vandetta". OC/OC
1. no angels

Author's note: This story was written by a back and forth messaging.

Background: The story takes place in London. The main character's name is Amelia. She has shoulder length, messy, blonde hair. Her eyes are green, with brown spots the color of honey. When she was younger she was taken into a concentration camp named Larkhill. She was taken there as she spoke freely about who she is, a person who doesn't identify as anything. Not a woman, not a man. After an unexplained explosion in 1992 she was freed from the camp and returned to normal life in London. After a year of living in the city she decided to return to her childhood house that was hidden away in the outskirts of the city.

They were sitting on the old, antique bed in the grey room, that had a view on the entrance porch. The dust that collected on the wooden furniture tickled her nose. Her hair was resting on her back, and her hands on her thighs._ "You hate me, don't you?"_ She spoke with a rather shaky voice and opened her eyes,turning her face to his. There was no expression on his face that could tell her what he was thinking or feeling. Silence filled the room once again, as he remained quiet. Disappointed in the lack of answer, she stood up from the bed. Her shirt rose up and revealed her scarred belly. She walked to the window, and a slight breeze hugged her hips. All he could see now was her silhouette and untamed strands of blonde hair.

His presence drove her crazy. She wanted them to be something more than just strangers. She wanted to be something more for him than just a stranger who took him off of the streets. She felt like she could get the comfort with him that she lost years ago when she was taken away. But he just wouldn't want to give it to her. She was being selfish, for the sake of her own sanity. She turned around to face him. Her back was pressed against the cool glass. He was lost in his thoughts. Looking up at the ceiling, thinking. His fingers were braided together, and he was still quiet. Not being able to look at this wreck of a man, she walked out of the room. _"I will make us some tea"_ she said swiftly as she walked into the kitchen. It was a medium sized room, the surface of the walls was painted white. By the right wall, there was a dark brown table accompanied by four chairs. The room was perfectly clean, no dust, no smears, no nothing. Amelia tried to make the house feel as normal as she could. She walked to the stove and grabbed the kettle off of the grill ring. She took it over to the sink and placed it on the counter by it. She pulled the handle up and to the left. Grabbing the kettle, she pulled off the lid, and poured water into the boiler. She then to put it on the stove and raised the heat up. The woman sighed silently and walked back to the sink. After pulling the handle down, she reached up to the cupboard to get a packet of tea.

Amelia walked away. Thom could discern the way she walked. Her gate was unique, and she had been hurting. He could notice that there was something different about her. He couldn't comprehend emotions anymore, but it was evident that Amelia was desperate for something, but he couldn't understand what. He got up and walked around the house. This was a rundown place but Amelia was still trying her best to make it look presentable and warm. She was the only one that knew about this place that was hiding deep in the woods. She had brought him here and it took him a while to feel at home. The spare amount of books on the shelves reminded him of his old red paint was wearing down on the walls, and there were cobwebs on the ceiling. As he stepped, the creaking on the floor was too evident. It was a dissolute place, yet it was their home. He wondered how the place was before the war. It must have been beautiful.

He wandered into a room which he rarely explored. It was dark, and on the corner, there was a something, which he couldn't perceive. It was dusty, yet it drew him closer. As he came close, he opened the cover that overlay the object. It was a piano. The memories of his youth rushed, once again in his life, he has experienced joy. He sat down on the stool that was covered with velvet fabric. With his left hand he played a vibration that rung through the air and shook his heart. Amelia heard this too, she didn't know what the sound was or where it was coming from. And again, he hit another note. With just his left hand he started playing, slowly. The air became thick and he could feel a shift in the heart. The colors in the room became more defined. From the dull red walls to walls that were dripping red patches. The sunlight pierced through the window. The melodious sound of music reminded him of his past.


	2. basic space

(continuation)

As she was reaching for the mugs she heard a strange noise. A short, sharp tune that sounded familiar. Amelia thought that maybe it was just in her head, maybe it was just the house making noises. She placed the porcelain mugs down on the counter and put the tea bags in them. She had few more seconds before the kettle would start whistling so she decided to check the source of the harmonic sound. Amelia walked out of the kitchen and again into the room with the king size bed in which she was before. Thom was gone. She wondered to the window and opened it, letting cold air in. Taking a deep breath she looked outside. Her eyes saw nothing but green pine trees. No wild life, no people. Deciding that since Thom isn't in the room, it would be alright for her to quickly change her clothes. She didn't mind him seeing her shirtless, as he has done many times, but she wanted to be alone at this moment.

Amelia slowly took off her ashy wool sweater and folded it neatly, placing it on the wood cabinet. Taking a deep breath in, she smelled the polluted air. The streets of London were now even more disgusting than before. Yet she allowed herself to walk through them to get supplies for the house. It was dangerous for her to go out there especially since she was an ex-prisoner of the concentration camp. It was one of the reasons why she didn't allow Thom to leave with her at all cost. If he was just seen with her, it could cost him his life. She took out a soft, white, cotton shirt and slipped it on. She left the room and started walking towards the kitchen when she heard it again, the sweet sound of melody. Her heart started beating faster as it was lured to the sound of music. Memories started to rush into her mind. She walked down the long, dark, narrow hallway, the floors squeaked under her delicate, bare feet. She dragged her fingers along the walls which caused patches of paint to fall down. When she reached the end of the corridor, Amelia looked to her right and saw Thom. He was sitting in front of the piano, caught up in the sound of music, as if he was hypnotized. He looked so happy in that moment, and that's exactly how she wanted him to be.

She was about to enter the room when the kettle filled the house with a loud scream. She moved back quickly from the doorway, letting herself not be seen by him. Amelia paced to the kitchen and when she reached the stove, she turned the knob off. She grabbed the mugs and pulled them closer to the stove. The girl then grabbed the kettle and started pouring boiling water into them. The steam was rising and lightly touching her hand resulting in discomfort. Thom liked his tea plain, she liked two teaspoons of sugar and a bit of lemon juice. She grabbed the two cups by the handles and walked out of the kitchen, proceeding into hallway. She walked back to the room that Thom was in. Walking into the room, Amelia placed the tea mugs on the table by the piano. She looked at the boy, who again, was lost in his little world. Her heart was taken by the music he was playing, and her mind was busy with memories of her young self. Amelia sat by him and thought _"You're just bones and a beating heart. How can you mess with my mind so much?"_

Thom felt a nudge on his hip. It was soft and tender on his right side. Then he noticed Amelia. He had never seen her like this before. Her eyes were shallow with worry yet tender with love. Her cheeks hardened trough the trifles. The dirty blonde mess of hair neatly sat on her shoulders, her lips red and was a faint smile on her face. She looked into his eyes. Then for the first time, he saw her face brighten. He laughed, letting go of the deep knot in his chest. He felt the air lighten around him as he exhaled. Like a small tender flower which opens up to the bright dawn. It always gave him shivers to hear her talk. Amelia has a harsh, raspy voice that wasn't the most pleasent. He reached for the mug and placed his lips on the rim of it. The tea felt bitter for the first time, sour you could say even. Without hesitation he picked up his left hand and kept playing. Each note he struck, was a different memory. The bright trees, the redwoods which stretched forever. The jitter of the kids making commotion outside. All the happiness came to him. He grabbed her around the waist.


	3. night time

(continuation)

The atmosphere got lighter and the air got warmer. With her gaze, Amelia followed his fingers which tenderly hit the piano keys. The music he was playing was at the same time sad and beautiful. She made up an idea in her mind that she will help him play but as soon as she placed her fingers on the keys a terrible, not fitting, sound came out. _"I'm sorry."_ She said with a light smile on her face. She pushed herself up from the stool they were sitting on and stood behind him. She had a weird feeling inside of her, a feeling that made her want to take care of him, keep him safe, far away from the world. She placed her hand lightly on his left shoulder and slowly moved it to his neck. His body was radiating heat, and she could feel it against her cold palm. The boy shivered and the corner of her mouth curved. Amelia moved her hand up to his cheek. There was only one thing Amelia really desired, and it was to touch, or be touched. She didn't desire it in the sexual way. She wanted to interact with people. It was upsetting to her that they were alone in the middle of nowhere and yet they barely talked. She didn't know how to behave around him anymore. She didn't know what she wanted or what she was expecting from him. Slowly, she proceed to the window in the back of the room and pulled the curtains shut. The sun left the room and complete darkness surrounded them. Amelia had to do this. She knew they would get distracted with the illusion of happiness that they have created. _"Thom?"_ She said in a caring tone. _"Please let's not do this, I'm so very tired. Tired of this silence, tired of avoiding each other's feelings but meeting each other's gazes._" She moved to the right side of the room, pressed her head against the cold wall and slid her body down to the floor. Wondering, she looked at his back, as he sat there in silence.

Thom felt a chill run across his face as Amelia moved her hands on his body. Her hands flowed through the air with the frequency of the music. Slow but precise. He sensed an emotion from her. An emotion which the army and the war had made him devoid of, an emotion of care and love hid deep within the pain that was expressed through her gestures. Within seconds Amelia stood up and closed the curtains. The clear vivid colors became dull, the harmonious music became an obstructive noise. Thom stopped playing and looked at the girl. She was hidden in the back wall, crouched like a harmed animal. Even though everything around have become sullen he could hear stood up and walked over towards her, kneeling down, he held her soft and firm. Her hands wear rough and warm, the years of labor had taken the tenderness from them. He sat next to her and said quietly _"I have not felt in a long time, Amelia. and I am able to feel, for the first time. I feel like I'm seeing the world in a whole different way."_ Amelia stared at him memorized. It was the most he had spoken in the years that they had known each other.


	4. white lines

(continuation)

Amelia closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees, struggling with her thoughts. She heard his footsteps, slow but heavy. She sensed his presence by her side, his body rubbing against her side. Unexpectedly, she felt his arms around her. He gently squished her soft body and it sent a shiver down her spine. Amelia wanted him to let go, as she felt that it might have been an action of pity, but he didn't. He held her firmly. When he spoke, his warmth breath brushed against her ear. She moved her hand up to her puffy lips which were splitting and hurting, from the lack of moisture. She brushed her thumb against her bottom lip, back and forth, going over the little painful cracks. When he spoke, she was sipping his words from his lips. Hearing him talk felt so pleasant, his words broke the silence she was in for a long time. He didn't understand that most of her younger and vulnerable years she spent in silence. Locked up in darkness and cold, waiting for someone to open the cell door and take her to the examination room. They tortured her, abused her, put needles in her precious little body. And all of it was done in silence, complete silence. The only thing that you would hear from time to time, when she couldn't take it anymore, was her blood curling screams.

That's why she hated it so much, that's why she hated when he didn't talk, and that's why she loved when he was with her. His presence at least made her feel like she's not locked up, although she was. Locked in a dark, rotting house, in the middle of the black like forest. When he stopped speaking she lifted her head up and looked at him, her heart was beating faster. The silence was broken, and even though it was just for a little bit, it was enough for her. She still was slowly moving her thumb across her lip as it gave her some sense of comfort. Her mind was fighting itself. _"Do I tell him? Do I stay quiet? Does he need to know? Will it change anything?"_ She thought. He was smiling as he was caught up in the moment, but she wasn't. She looked worried, the darkness making her face look more exhausted. The bags under her eyes looked bigger and her cheeks more hollow.

Oh, how badly she want to hold him, to touch his skin, to be buried in his arms. But she knew that wasn't what he wanted. With a heavy heart she started speaking _"I have felt for a long time. I have felt since I haven't been alone. I've seen the world a different way but I keep seeing it the way it used to be before."_ She stopped for a moment but then started talking again.  
_"When all hope is lost I just look at you and my mind drifts off into another world. Somewhere where I am safe. And when you speak, it breaks the silence in my head that I've been in for so long. You're my escape that I've been looking for, for a long time."_ Her chest was moving up and down rapidly, she had difficulty breathing as all the emotion comulated inside of her. Her eyes met his again, but this time she looked at him for a longer period of time. She looked like a lost little girl, she didn't know what to expect from him now. His reaction was just a matter of time.

He looked at her, the small body was crouched like a little ball in fear. His memories came back to him within a flash. After his family had been brutally murdered, he ran. He was 6 back then. He had run into a shrine. The copper and marbles that had rusted due to the pollution, the face of Buddha chopped, the burning of smoke and chaos, that was the shrine. His eyes were swollen red, his heart filled with anger. There he had met his friend, Haden. Haden was much older than him. He was a slender brown boy with long braided hair. He had a small scar, on his lip, his eyes were blue with glimmer. Their friendship started slow. Haden had shown him how to fight The Resistance. When Thom was seventeen, the shrine was attacked and his friends were not able to escape. He was captured with them, but due to his training, his will was not completely broken. He had seen his friends, the ones he had grown attached to, murdered right in front of his eyes. He had escaped by a near chance. While one of his prison inmates was being brutally beaten, his guard had forgotten to lock his cell. He had quickly escaped, unnoticed. Thom had suppressed all the memories of his past with the monastery and his training. The resistance had taken the life out him. The motives of resistance have all vanished in him.

Amelia had taken him in when he was a void of emotions. He stopped caring for life itself. Even with Amelia taking care of him, it was merely a speech that was necessary, nothing more. The fair haired girl had reminded him of his family, even if he didn't realize that. It was because of her, he started feeling again. It was first the emotion of angry, which changed now to pure joy. Amelia, now Thom realized, was the face of hope. A symbol which he didn't quite understand in the beginning but was attracted to. Now as he looked at her, it was completely different. That confident slender body had withered into a small closed one. The stern bold eyes for the first time looked vulnerable. But he still couldn't comprehend this emotion, he just wanted to get up and leave. Almost without thinking he jerked to get up. But something kept him. The big green eyes captivated him. He started sensing an emotion, a sudden rush through the body, made him quite uncomfortable, yet it made him yearn for more. With almost an animalistic instinct, he grabbed her hand and jerked her towards him. He stared at her for a bit. For the first time he felt her. Her chest expanded and retracted, he could feel her breath as she exhaled. Just like the music, they were in harmony. He could feel goosebumps on her shoulder, which was tan and muscular. He could sense that Amelia felt uncomfortable, so he took her hand and led her outside.

The sun was low, crimson yellow rays pierced through the sky, far away smoke could've been seen. _It was the war_. The sky was however void of clouds. Even though there was a lot of commotion from the battle and pollution, the atmosphere was serene. He could feel Amelia's hand creep in, next to his. Her hair blended with the color of the sky, beautiful in its own right. The air tasted like sawdust. He slipped his hands behind her ears and braided his fingers into the strands of her hair. Slowly he leaned his head towards hers. Their foreheads touched slowly. Then he whispered to her,_ "Look at the sky, look at how it shines, majestic and serene almost blending with chaos. We have been through a lot I know. Look beyond all of it." _This all happened in an instant without him having any motive or thought. He could feel her cold skin. He was still holding her firm, not wanting to let go.


	5. bloodflood

(continuation)

When Thom pulled her closer, her body relaxed. Although their bodies didn't fit each other's perfectly and she was uncomfortable she wanted to stay with him in that position forever. Suddenly, without a warning, he jerked up and took her hand, leading her outside. She followed him without a second thought. He lead her outside, in front of the house. The cold air hit her face with a shock. Her bare feet sunk into the grass that was filled with droplets of dew, from the night before. She stood by his side, hand in hand. She felt his hands creep up her neck and lay behind her ears. She faced him which made her heart drop. She didn't want to meet his gaze. Yet, he pulled her head up and their foreheads touched. She was looking him straight in the eyes, and all she saw was confusion. With his every whisper her heart started beating faster. She read the words from his lips. _"It's all in the past, we have to focus on the future"_, he said. _"I want you to be in my future."_ She thought. Their faces were getting closer and closer and the tension between them grew.

_"We don't see things as they are, we see them as we are."_ She whispered to him and her lips curved. This was the most they ever talked. It was always silence or avoiding each other and going to another room. But this, this affection she was feeling, it felt good. She wanted more. She moved her hands up and placed them around his neck. Now their bodies seemed to fit perfectly together. His lips seemed so soft and tempting that that it was all she could think about. Her face gravitated towards his unwillingly. Amelia closed her eyes and finally, she pressed her lips against his. His lips were delicate and hers were rough, like anything on their bodies when compared. She pulled away and looked at him in shock as if she was surprised by her own action. She pulled her body away from his, his hands following her silhouette until they finally dropped down. She heard movement coming from the forest.

As Thom looked at Amelia, she whimpered some words that he couldn't understand. The words were soft and gushed through the wind. From almost nowhere, Amelia touched his lips. He couldn't understand why she did that. She was trying to roger a message across but he didn't know what it was. The warm breath on his lips made him feel secure. Thom had never seen anyone kiss. The new regime had controlled the society to such an extent that the people were devoid of all emotion. Sex was used just to produce offsprings, the passion of love was nonexistent. Thom looked at Amelia. He heard the rasping through the leaves as well. They were followed by footsteps that crackled the leaves.

Then he started seeing the redcoats. He dropped his hand to meet Amelia's and held it tight. Her face said it all. She was scared. Before they could make a move the soldiers covered the front porch. Then he recognized the face. _His face._  
The person who was in the front was named Peter. He was the face of The Resistance. He was Thom's idol through his childhood in the monastery. The person who has trained Haden and him. Peter was a tall figure, he was in his late forties. His smile was quite enchanting and reassuring. He had a sense of command, that made people follow his lead. Thus is why he had become the face of the revolution. He still had the same vigor and command as many years ago. You could feel a sense of hope just looking at Peter's face. But he couldn't understand what Peter was doing with the redcoats.

Then it hit him. Hope has vanished and a sense of fear struck him. Thom met Peter's blue eyes.  
_"Tom my boy! Surprised are you? Do finally understand?"_He said. With a deep tug on his throat, the belief that he didn't want to accept, came out of Peter's mouth. _"The resistance is nothing but a fairly tale, there never was a resistance. We provided a leader so that the rebels, that ones rejected the society could look up to someone. We are here to control the society. You and Haden were setup to fail. All of it was setup, my boy. But we didn't expect that you would ever meet Amelia. "_ He smirked and looked at her with a disgusted face._ "We should have slit your throat many years ago, you disgusting, filthy, reject of a rat."_

Peter looked back at Thom and continued. "We_ still kept track of you, ensuring you fit the society even though you were far away from it. We tried to tune you with it but you rejected it. You my boy have given me no choice. I can not afford to keep an outcast like you alive."_ Slowly there was a tug on Thom's arm. He felt warmth spread through his body. He was loosing his vision but Amelia, Amelia was looking at him. And she looked beautiful. It all seemed so simple to him now. All she wanted was the feeling of love. But he could have never been able to give it to her. There wasn't much of a choice, now either way. The fight that he was trying to fight was truly unnecessary and not worthwhile. He knew there was only one thing to do. To truly immerse himself in the feeling of passion. He grabbed hold of Amelia and tugged her in. Closely holding her, he buried his face in her neck. She smelt of roses that were blooming through the spring. He held onto her, not letting her escape. The warmth that she provided made him forget all the petty trifles.

He felt a piercing pain in his stomach. _The fight was over._ His arms slipped away from Amelia's body as he started falling down. As he hit the ground the whole world around him went black. He heard more gunshots and the sound of birds swooping away with fear. Time has slowed down. With the last bit of energy he opened his eyes, once more. Amelia was lying next to him, her head tucked under his arm. The color was drained from her face, but not frok her body as there was a splash of red in her curly, golden hair. The world around him went dark.


End file.
